


Sickness

by breyfree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Common Cold, Costume Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean gets sick and quarantines himself from his friends and other human contact. A week later, someone drops by for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> From my [wattpad account](https://www.wattpad.com/99067656-sickness-levi-x-jean-sick-as-a-horse).

Jean had been sick and feeling like crap for the past few days. Around his bed were piles of used napkins, and empty water bottles. His room was dark with the curtains drawn tightly, and the stench of sickness and vapor rub clung heavily in the air.

As to not get his friends sick, he'd texted and called back the messages and calls he'd missed during his sleep, telling them not to visit for the period he was sick. They obliged greatly.

Except for one.  
Well, he wasn't Jean's friend, really.  
 _Boyfriend_ , actually.  
And he was stubborn.  
And a cleanfreak.  
Thankfully, not a health nut or else it'd be good-bye to Pig Out Fridays.

Levi was the person Jean wanted to keep his sickness away from the most. He didn't want Levi to catch it and feel miserable as Jean was feeling right now.  
 _All thanks to fucking Connie coming to class sick_ , Jean thought.  
Somewhere, Connie sneezed.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," Jean muttered when he found himself falling asleep with a high fever.

A week passed and still Jean was sick as a horse in bed. Jean was sick of being sick. He had finally run out of tissues, and quarantining himself from others made himself feel lonely.

He couldn't call his friends for company because he didn't want to infect them. Eren acted like it was the end of the world when he was sick, Mikasa went on ignoring the sickness until her body collapsed, Armin got all weird and would start telling the history of flus and infections to everyone, and the others, well, Jean didn't know how they acted when they were sick.

One night, while Jean was having a fever and had pressed a damp cloth on his forehead to cool himself, he thought he had finally lost it when he saw Levi wearing a skimpy, white nurse's outfit with a cute, little nurse's cap crowning his ebony hair looming over him.

" _L-Levi?!_ " Jean stammered through his feverish consciousness.

"Have you been taking medication?" Jean heard Levi ask in that stern, nurse's voice he'd heard before when he went to his doctor appointments.

Jean squinted his eyes and thought back to the previous days.

Fuck so that was what he'd been forgetting.

"...no." Jean wanted to slap himself right now for forgetting to take some medication. He felt like an idiot.

"Fucking dumbass," Levi muttered as he pawed through a bag.   
Dumbass. Jean felt like a dumbass.

Jean closed his eyes. He was tired. He felt himself drift to sleep when suddenly someone pinched his nose. Jean flung his eyes open and immediately his mouth widened to let in air when a bitter liquid filled it. He quickly swallowed it down but choked and gagged at the awful, bitterness. Even though it was flavored to taste like fruit, it tasted like crap.

"You need to take your medicine every four hours." Levi said, placing the bottle of medicine on the nightstand. "Next one's at eleven."

Jean watched as Levi walked across the room to the door. His brown eyes trailed down from the back of Levi's head down to his... _wow_ , that outfit is really short.   
Blushing, Jean turned his head away.

"Hey, Levi?" Jean asked, the next day already recovering, when the shorter male was wiping down Jean's sweaty skin with a wet cloth.

"Hm?" Levi grunted, wringing excess water from the cloth into a basin.

"Why are you doing this? I-I mean, I know why but why with _that_ kind of outfit on?" Jean already knew why Levi was taking care of him-it was out of love. But was dressing up in a provocative outfit Levi's way of showing affection too?

The room was silent and Jean was worried he had offended Levi but instead of a murderous look on the black-haired male's face, it was flushed red like he had a fever himself.

"Levi?" Jean tentatively touched his shoulder and Jean felt his heart hitch when he saw the wanton look Levi was giving him when he looked up at Jean, the expression in his silvery eyes.

" _One damn week, Jean,_ " Levi murmured, setting the cloth and basin of water on the floor. He slipped off the shoes he was wearing and sat on his knees at the foot of Jean's bed. " _One. Damn. Week._ " He repeated, stretching out the words.

Soon, Levi was on his hands and knees slowly crawling over Jean. He crawled over Jean like a sleek, black cat, hefting himself down on Jean's groin with a bounce.

Jean was in a panic. Never had Levi done something like this in their time of dating. This was unabashed of Levi to do.

" _Jeeeaan,_ " Levi suddenly whined, his brows furrowed and eyes like a sad puppy's. "It's been one week and I haven't seen your face," He gently laid a hand against Jean's cheek. "Heard your voice," Levi leaned forward, pressing their lips, not caring at all about getting sick. "And felt your touch." He whispered, running his hands over Jean's chest, tracing his finger along his neck and jawline. "It's been one week and I'm not enduring a day longer."

The sexual tension in the air was thick. So thick Jean was on the point of breaking and just wanting to pin Levi under himself, make him squirm and moan. Make him beg and cry out. Kiss until their lips were bruised. Leave little red lovebites all over his perfect, soft skin. Ravish him all night.

But before Jean could do any of the ideas flitting through his mind, Levi gracefully climbed off his lap.

"Actually, maybe I will." He adjusted the nurse's cap on his head, his signature smirk on his face. "Well, until you're 100% better that is."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
